


Cat and Crow: An Amazing Ship

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: Antology of my entries in Kurodai Week 2017.





	1. Day 1: First Meeting/Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my dear [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa)
> 
> Title of this antology is taken from [here](http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/cat-and-crow-lisa-fleming/1104578167) :3c

Kuroo had known Bokuto for years. By now, he should've known that whenever Bokuto said, "Bro! It will be fun!" then it meant that _it wouldn't be fun, at all_.  
  
But Kuroo was a good bro before he was a logical human being, and he didn't have the heart to turn down whatever Bokuto's proposal to 'have fun'. And so, here he was, in the Emergency Room with a broken wrist.

  
It hurt. A lot. And he knew he was crying due to the pain, but what could he do. If he knew that he would end up like this, he would suggest something else to spend their boring Saturday afternoon. Something calmer, like maybe reading or sleeping. But nooo, he had to trust Bokuto, that 'reenacting the parkour video they watched yesterday' was going to be awesome.  
  
It was awesome indeed. Until Kuroo slipped and fell from the second floor and broke his wrist.  
  
Kuroo took a deep breath, tried to give a suggestion to himself that it didn't hurt, despite the throbbing, but it didn't work. Of course. Where was the doctor anyway? He was going to die for God's sake.  
  
"Sorry for the wait, Kuroo Tetsurou-san."  
  
Speak of the devil. Kuroo looked up from his wrist, opened his mouth to give snarky remarks on the doctor who was being slow, but as his eyes caught the sight of the doctor, he lost his ability to speak. Or to think. Or to breath. And somehow, his wrist didn't feel as painful as before. He had no idea that his name could sound that good from someone else's lips.

 _Ah. So this is what it feels like to experience 'love at first sight'_.  
  
The doctor was soooo good looking. He had such a nice smile and a very reliable aura. His jawline was sharp and Kuroo wanted to lick that adam's apple.  Even under his doctor's coat, Kuroo could see that he got a very fit body. And, oh, Kuroo wanted to check it out so bad.  
  
He gulped, tried to calm himself down. This was not the right time.  
  
"I'm Sawamura Daichi," he said. Kuroo immediately tattooed that name in his heart. He was still smiling at Kuroo, but Kuroo was sure that he still had the dumbfounded expression on his face. Doctor Sawamura took a look on his broken wrist and examined it carefully. "Alright. It's not as bad as it looks. I'll give you painkillers and cast it for few days."  
  
Kuroo nodded. He could only nod as he still didn't trust himself to speak or he might ended up saying something stupid. Doctor Sawamura smiled again. "Wait here for a bit. I'll be right back." And as he left, Kuroo couldn't help but appreciating the back view presented before him.  
  
During the whole process, Kuroo couldn't really tell what Doctor Sawamura did to him. He could only point out how handsome Sawamura looked when he concentrated on his task. How tender his touches despite his rough fingers. How good his smell was when he stood so close to Kuroo. Sawamura Daichi was the prettiest human being Kuroo had ever seen in his whole life.  
  
"Okay, all done," Sawamura said again, straightened up and flashed that gorgeous smile again to Kuroo. "You're good to go now, Kuroo-san. Be careful next time, okay?"  
  
Kuroo nodded, again. And left the ER in autopilot. He was still in trance until he heard Bokuto's voice, the grey-haired guy was waiting for him in the waiting room.  
  
"Bro! How is it? Are you okay? You're not going to die, right? Right??" he bombarded Kuroo with questions, his tone was thick with worry.  
  
"Nah, Bro. I'm good. Gonna need to wear this cast for the next few days though," he managed to respond, finally could find his voice back.  
  
Bokuto whined. "I'm so sorry, Broooooo. I will do anything to make it up to you. I'll do whatever you want."  
  
Kuroo was about to wave his hand at his best friend, and asked him to take him home, but instead, his mind gave him another idea. "Anything?" he repeated, to which Bokuto nodded so strongly Kuroo thought his head was about to fall off. "Well," Kuroo continued, "Punch me on the face."  
  
Bokuto froze. "Bro," he said after a while. "I thought it's your wrist that broken. But it looks like you hit your head as well?"  
  
"Just do it, Bo. Punch me. Come on. Quick."

* * *

Daichi received another file of new patient on ER, but he blinked when he saw the name  
   
Kuroo Tetsurou.  
  
The name was weird enough, and it wasn't the kind of name he would forget easily. Especially when he just done tending him like, fifteen minutes ago due to broken wrist. Daichi furrowed his eyebrows, checked the bottom column about why Kuroo Tetsurou was here and written there, "Nose bleeding and a bit swollen".  
  
True to the data, when he entered the ER, Kuroo was sitting there on the bed, with red and slightly swollen nose. Bleeding as well even though it wasn't much. But, he was smiling to Daichi. Such a dork.  
  
_Oh well._  
  
"You know," Daichi said as he came closer to examine Kuroo's nose, "if you wanna know my number, you just need to ask."  
  
Kuroo let out a squawk when Daichi touched his nose, but somehow Daichi was sure it wasn't only because of the contact.  
  
"You will give me your number?" he asked.  
  
Daichi had to hold the urge to grin widely. "Yes. I will," he answered, done examining the damage and straightened up. "As long as you don't ruin this pretty face of yours."  
  
The effect was almost immediate. Kuroo blushed. Hard. Even his ears and neck were red and it was so adorable Daichi couldn't help but widened his smile.  
  
"You think my face is pretty?" he asked in a low voice, made Daichi chuckled.  
  
"Well, it will look pretty when it's no longer swollen. But, yeah. Now wait here while I get the ice pack. I'll be right back," he said. What an adorkable first meeting.


	2. Day 2: Sport Swap/Same High School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How close one supposed to keep an enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa)

Everybody in Nekoma High knew that their baseball team and american football team didn't get along. Well, didn't get along was an understatement. They were _arch-nemesis_.  
  
Both teams were strong. They were the ones that brought Nekoma High to its glory of National Champion. Nekoma's baseball team had been to Koushien twice in the past two years, even won the last one. While the american football team was just as amazing; unbeatable. Those teams boosted Nekoma High's popularity, and if someone mentioned Nekoma, the first thing that came to mind would either be 'american football' or 'baseball'.   
  
The secret behind those two teams' glory was no other than their captains.   
  
Sawamura Daichi was the senpai everyone wanted to be noticed by. He was currently in his third year, charismatic as a student and even more amazing as an athlete. He was the captain of the baseball team and also the fourth batter. His batting was something to be afraid of, always made opponent's pitchers shivered in fear. In his high school career, he had hit so many home runs and brought back so many runners home. The pride of Nekoma's Baseball Team.   
  
The Captain of american football team was Kuroo Tetsurou. He was the kind of quarterback you would rather have as an ally than an enemy. The cunning type of a quarterback, and also the best control tower Nekoma had ever has. His passer rating is above ninety points--the highest for high school students, and he had helped Nekoma's team scored over a hundred touchdowns during the last two seasons. He was that impressive.   
  
And those two captains, were also the reason why baseball and american football team didn't get along; they hated each other so much.   
  
Always threw snarky remarks towards each other in the corridor between classes when they met. Boasted about their own respective team just to rile up the other. But even so, they often spotted spending time together. In the library to study for the upcoming final exam since both were third years (because Kuroo was the best at science and Daichi was the best at social science), and even went home together after practice because both teams had the same practice day (they also complained about it a lot such as 'why do I have to see your team every damn time' but none of them ever wanted to change their schedule). Other than that, they would also always there when one of them had a game. Kuroo would sit on the bleachers and sipping his cola   
when the baseball team had a match, and Daichi would return the favor always without fail.   
  
But when asked about their true nature of relationship, both always gave the same answer, "You know, keep your friend close but keep your enemy closer."   
  
Kuroo and Daichi had never been in the same class ever, because the teachers were aware about their rivalry and they thought it would be best to keep them separated to avoid more friction. Which meant they never shared the same PE class in high school ever. Whenever Daichi's class had PE, Kuroo's class would be on the second floor, learning how to be artsy with paint and brush. Like right now. Kuroo always picked the seat near the window as he let it stayed open to let the breeze came inside. The teacher asked them to paint whatever they liked today, and in Kuroo's canvas, it was someone's figure. That someone was wearing maroon shorts and black tee--Nekoma High's PE uniform--sitting under a tree as he wiped a drip of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, and holding a bottle of water on his other hand.   
  
"Drawing Daichi-san again, I see."   
  
Yaku's voice from behind him startled Kuroo, but he managed to keep his cool. "What are you talking about. I'm not drawing Sawamura," he answered calmly. Yaku was the member of Nekoma's baseball team, but he always ended up in the same class with Kuroo for the last three years.   
  
"Oh really," Yaku said again, sounded unimpressed. "Then why I see the exact same view if I look outside the window?" he asked skeptically.   
  
This time, Kuroo couldn't answer that. Because he was also looking outside the window this whole time, and Daichi was down there, sitting under the tree with a bunch of his friends, laughing. He was still holding the water bottle. Kuroo was about to avert his gaze when Daichi suddenly looked up, spotted Kuroo so easily as he let their eyes locked, and he gave Kuroo his brightest grin it was almost blinding. Daichi waved a little at him, before he looked away, back to talking to his classmates.   
  
Kuroo didn't even realize that he was grinning back at Daichi until he heard Yaku sighed behind him.   
  
"You two are so pathetic," Yaku commented, and Kuroo couldn't help but agree.   
  
How close one supposed to keep an enemy anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, baseball!Daichi and amefuto!Kuroo :3c


	3. Day 3: Childhood/Adulthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a kid, Kuroo Tetsurou idolized Sawamura Daichi so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa). Get well soon!

As a kid, Kuroo Tetsurou idolized Sawamura Daichi so much. Well, every kid did, but especially Kuroo. Daichi was a national Captain. A hero. Kuroo had read and also collected every comic books existed about Daichi. He wore pajamas with the same color as Daichi's costume color. He had action figures of Daichi, and every night, his father always told him the story about how heroic Daichi was. How he saved their country and then sacrificed himself in the Arctic sea, and every other good deeds the Captain ever did. His childhood was full of his admiration over Daichi and as a kid, Kuroo wanted to be like Daichi when he grew up.   
  
When Kuroo's father died and left the throne of Kuroo Industries to his shoulder, Kuroo gladly continued his father's mission: to find Daichi. His body was buried somewhere in the Arctic sea and he had to find it. To give him a proper burial, his father said, so that the whole country could mourn properly over their Captain.  
  
It had been years since Captain crashed himself in the Arctic sea. And the sea wasn't small. But Kuroo didn't give up. He had the resources. He had to find him. His father believed in him.   
  
And then, he did it. He found Daichi, buried inside an ice. Looked like he was sleeping peacefully. After 67 years. Kuroo himself was an adult now, but Daichi looked the same like back then, like what he remembered from his comic books and figurines. The sight of Daichi took his breath away, and he realized that his admiration had turned to something else.   
  
It took a week to deice the Captain. Kuroo supervised the whole process. He made sure Daichi would come back to life so that no one would mourn over his tragic death. That their hero would come back. He knew his father would be so proud of him. Kuroo was there, sitting on the chair of the room near Daichi's bed, waiting for his hero to wake up. Kuroo would need to explain stuff, like how Daichi ended up awake in a different century, and it could go wrong in so many ways, but Kuroo was excited. And ready. He could finally talk to his hero.   
  
Daichi stirred and slowly opened his eyes, looked around the room and his eyes met Kuroo's. Kuroo was about to open his mouth and greeted, but Daichi beat him to it, "Who the fuck are you and where the hell am I?"   
  
Eleven words. Daichi only spoke eleven words in total, and Kuroo's childhood dream had shattered, broken into pieces. _His Captain didn't suppose to swear like that_.  
  
As a child, Daichi was everything Kuroo wanted to be. A hero. A leader. Patriotic. Righteous. Perfect. As an adult, Kuroo had to face the harsh truth; that his Captain, wasn't like what he imagined back then. Hell, even the media didn't portray him right. Sure, he was heroic and amazing, but there was also a side of him that wasn't all perfect. First, he swore like a sailor. Well, even worse than that. Kuroo learned so many profanities he had never heard before. Fuck was Daichi's favorite word, he guessed. And he wasn't so righteous either. More like the cunning type. And also sassy as fuck. Kuroo had woken him up from deep slumber, and sometimes, Kuroo regretted his decision. Especially when he and Daichi fought because they didn't see things the same way and both were too stubborn to back down. Most of the times though, Kuroo had to admit that his crush on Daichi was growing. Daichi was really nice to look at. He was handsome, and when Kuroo managed to make him laugh, it gave him the best feeling ever. At times like that, Kuroo was happy that he found the Captain.   
  
After two years living together, they were finally able to tolerate each other. They learned to put aside their differences and started to be best friend. Until one night Kuroo got too drunk and he had to ruin everything, by kissing Daichi who was still sober as fuck because he couldn't get drunk. Fuck his life.   
  
In the morning, Kuroo woke up with terrible headache but a nice warmth around him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself sleeping Daichi's embrace.   
  
"Fuck."   
  
Daichi just grinned. "Sadly, no, we didn't," he said, as Kuroo groaned out of embarrassment when his brain started to fill him up with the kiss last night. He turned around, back facing Daichi now, and he felt Daichi got up from bed. Kuroo didn't bother to check. He was too busy cursing himself and buried his face on his silk sheet. A while later, Daichi came back with a big glass of water and ibuprofen, nudged Kuroo lightly and said, "Come on, drink it."   
  
Daichi was using his softest tone and there was no way Kuroo could say no to that. After he did, Daichi pulled him back into his embrace, caressed Kuroo's back gently which was hella comfortable.   
  
"Sleep again," he said, "Once your head stops pounding, we need to talk about your childhood crush on me."   
  
Kuroo groaned again, but nuzzled closer to Daichi's neck. "Is it still called childhood crush if I wanted to do adult things to you."   
  
Kuroo could feel laughter rumbled on Daichi's chest, and he clutched tighter on the Captain's body to feel more of it.   
  
"Well," Daichi responded, hand settled on Kuroo's hips now, "Your adulthood crush then. But later. Sleep first, Tetsurou."   
  
Kuroo didn't need to be told twice. He could face the embarrassment later. Now, sleep was the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, this is Captain America!Daichi with Iron Man!Kuroo :3c


	4. Day 4: Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Kuroo's mother knew her son is crushing on someone, she still set Kuroo up in a blind date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa)

Kuroo hated this so much. He was a prince of his country, and yet he was forced to be in this situation: sitting alone in a restaurant because his mother set him up in a blind date and he had to wait for his mysterious date to appear. And he had been waiting for twenty minutes already. He hated waiting, and he hated blind date even more. But even though he was a prince, his mother was a _queen_ and he got no power to refuse her request. (That, and also her mother was scary so he got no choice but to obey.)  
  
Kuroo was hella bored. His mother confiscated his phone and now he didn't know what to do. The waitress had been refilling his glass of water for the fourth time already and his date still hadn't appeared. Maybe his date wouldn't ever come.  
  
_This is stupid_ , Kuroo thought as he sighed for the umpteenth time. Not only because his date was very late, but also because he was actually already crushing on someone, very hard.  
  
His crush's name was Sawamura Daichi. He was also a prince of Karasuno territory and Kuroo met him for the first time two years ago in a ball held by his Nekoma Kingdom. It was still fresh in Kuroo's mind how he met Daichi for the first time. His handshake was grip, his smile was warm, and Kuroo _fell_.  
  
He couldn't even talk to Daichi properly whenever the man was around. They met again quite often after that, like once a month due to their status and that Karasuno and Nekoma were allies. Few months ago, Kuroo managed to ask for his Line account, but up until now, he didn't have the courage to text him. Pathetic.  
  
"Just text him already. It'll be fine," Oikawa, his tutor and also a friend, encouraged him one day. "You manage to talk to him normally now. Without having any breakdown. Text should be easier."  
  
Except it wasn't. Kuroo had tried, so many times, to text Daichi, but he didn't know what to say. What if Daichi was busy? What if he was actually just a bother to him? What if that Daichi actually didn't like him and only talked to him during Prince meetings just to be polite?  
  
_Hi. It's Kuroo. How are you?_ —deleted.  
  
_Yo. It's me, Kuroo. You still remember me, right?_ _—_ deleted.  
  
_Hello. It's Kuroo. What are you doing right now?_ _—_ deleted.  
  
Once again, pathetic.

Maybe that was why he actually agreed to come to this blind date. Maybe he could move on from his pathetic pining to Daichi and try to neutralize his feelings a little bit.  
  
Kuroo tapped the surface of the table with his fingers. Screw it. If his so called date didn't appear in the next five minutes, Kuroo would just leav—  
  
"Hey, I'm really sorry for being late. There was an accident on the main road and caused traffic everywhere."  
  
Kuroo looked up from behind his bang, and he forgot how to breath.  
  
Sawamura Daichi was there, in the flesh. He looked a bit breathless, seemed like he was running from the entrance to this table. He was looking so good with his semi-formal clothes, and he was smiling to Kuroo. _But scratch that._ Daichi was sitting in front of him which meant—  
  
"You are my blind date?" Kuroo blurted out before he could stop himself.  
  
Daichi's smile widened as he nodded, but then he furrowed his eyebrows a bit. "I'm your date, yes. But blind date? I don't—oh, The Queen didn't tell you that I'm your date?" he asked, sounded amused now that he realized what was happening.  
  
Kuroo blushed and avoided Daichi's gaze. _Seriously, Mother_. But of course. This was something that his mother would do. Pull a prank like this. He didn't mind it actually (because DAICHI WAS HIS FUCKING DATE KUROO WANTED TO SCREAM), buy if he knew that Daichi was his date, he would've dressed better.

"Did you expect someone else?" Daichi asked again, his smile faltered a bit.  
  
Kuroo quickly shook his head. "No, just, um, just didn't expect you to agree to have a date with me."  
  
Daichi's grin was back in full force. "Why not? Well, I'm still a bit bitter that you didn't even text me once even after I gave you my Line account, but that's my fault as well because I could've texted you first. So, yeah, I asked your mother whether I can take you out on a date and she said yes, so here we are."  
  
Kuroo blinked. "You asked my mother," he repeated, to which Daichi nodded to.  
  
"I should have Nekoma's Queen permission to take their only Prince on a date. I don't wanna get in trouble."  
  
"You want to date me," Kuroo said again, still disbelief.  
  
"Of course I do, Kuroo. I'm here, aren't I? Now stop saying dumb things and order something. I'm starving."  
  
Kuroo bit his lower as he nodded, to prevent himself from grinning dumbly over Daichi's answers. Suddenly, the forty minutes wait was so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't notice, this is actually "kind of" FFXV AU. Where Kuroo is Noctis and Daichi is Luna. Or maybe this is FFXV wannabe lol.


	5. Day 5: Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everybody thought that Kuroo and Daichi are dating but they are actually not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta ed by rinnenotsubasa like usual! She's so damn amazing.

Kuroo was just done cooking dinner when Daichi and Suga entered the kitchen. He and Daichi had been roommates for two years now, and that meant their dorm became some kind of headquarters for ex-Nekoma and ex-Karasuno members since most of the team members were now in college in Tokyo. (Also some Fukurodani and Seijoh's hanging out place as well actually.)   
  
Daichi approached Kuroo once he entered, and Kuroo automatically handed a spoonful of curry he just cooked, and Daichi took that spoonful into his mouth. He chewed it few times before giving Kuroo two thumbs up and settled down next to Suga who had sat down first.    
  
"Kuroo, teach me the homework for advance chemistry class," Suga whined, while Kuroo started distributing plates and glasses for all of them to eat. Final exam was coming up real soon and it was just normal for everyone to beg like that. Even Kuroo was stressed out. Kuroo and Suga were in the same major while Daichi was with Oikawa in Economy.    
  
"Can we not have this conversation at dinner. I hate college," Daichi said, pointed at a cabinet on top of Kuroo, knew exactly that Kuroo was about to ask where the spoons and forks were.   
  
Kuroo sighed in agreement, took the utensils and sat down across Daichi. Kuroo lifted his plate and handed it to Daichi once Daichi was done taking his portion of curry, and Daichi filled Kuroo's plate with the vegetables he didn't want to eat. As he handed back Kuroo's plate, he handed Kuroo the salt as well because Kuroo always liked his food saltier than normal.    
  
Suga watched the whole exchange as he took his food as well, and sighed deeply. "Well, at least you guys aren't single so you don't have to face this misery alone."    
  
Kuroo raised an eyebrow. Daichi blinked in surprise.    
  
"Kuroo has a lover?"    
  
"Sawamura is not single?"    
  
They asked Suga at the same time, made Suga froze and look at both Daichi and Kuroo in disbelief. "What the fuck, guys? Aren't you guys dating each other?"    
  
Kuroo and Daichi's eyes were both widened comically, then they blushed hard.    
  
"No, we're not!"    
  
"What makes you think we're dating?"    
  
Suga sighed again, put his spoon down and looked at Kuroo and Daichi, looked so done. "Are you for real? Daichi always there to drag you out of the lab and make sure you eat properly," he said to Kuroo, then turned to Daichi, "Kuroo also does the same thing to you. Cook for your meals and remind you sleep well instead of staying up late to do your assignments. And also," Suga added, "These domestic stuff you do around each other? Knowing what each other wants without even talking?"    
  
"Uh," Kuroo stuttered, his blush was still there, "It's just that Sawamura and I have been roommates for quite long time..."    
  
Daichi nodded at that, though avoided looking at Kuroo. "Yeah. And isn't it just a normal thing to do as friends?"    
  
Suga was so done. He scoffed and chuckled, shook his head as he started to face his own food. "Whatever. But just so you know, everyone in our campus clearly thinks that you two are dating. It has been that way for... around a year now." Suga inhaled in food, while Kuroo and Daichi were still trying to process the information Suga gave them. It was amusing to look at, but sadly, Suga had somewhere to be.    
  
"Okay, thanks for the food, Kuroo. I'll text you about the homework. I'll see you guys around. Bye bye, lovebirds," he said, grinning and left Kuroo and Daichi alone, both still blushing furiously.    
  
Suga wanted to laugh. It had been two years and those two still hadn't realized about their feelings. He hoped with the push he just gave, they would finally stop being so dense.


	6. Day 6: Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's job was hunting things and saving people. But a particular presence was disturbing him and he was a little bit pissed off. Only a tiny little bit though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by rinnenotsubasa <3

"Agent _Koga_."  
  
"Agent _Shinkai_."  
  
Seriously. This was the _eleventh_ time this happened, and Daichi was pissed. Everytime he went for a hunt in a town, this fella named Kuroo Tetsurou was always there. Like right now, he just walked in the morgue to check the corpse (they said the heart had been ripped out and Daichi was pretty sure that it was werewolf's doing), and saw the familiar figure of lean body and wild hair first, even before he saw the corpse.  
  
'Koga' wasn't his real name of course, but since the mortician was there as well and in their line of work, real name was better not to be knownーespecially by authoritiesー, Daichi decided to call him that. It was the name Kuroo used as alias the first time they met and it stuck. Well, to be honest, Daichi wasn't even sure that 'Kuroo Tetsurou' was his real name. Who named their kid 'Kuroo Tetsurou' anyway?  
  
The mortician seemed nervous seeing two federal agents in his morgue at the same time, and Daichi caught him fidgeting from the corner of his eyes. He smiled and looked away from Kuroo's eyes. "Azumane-san," he said after reading the name tag on the mortician's lab coat.  "Don't be so nervous," he said, tried to calm down the poor guy. "Sorry to bother your afternoon. We can take it from here." Daichi gestured at the door to him, and he was glad this Azumane guy understood. He nodded, avoided both Kuroo and Daichi's gaze as he rushed out of the room.  
  
Once Daichi was sure that they were alone, he glared at Kuroo. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kuroo didn't answer immediately. He was ignoring Daichi's glare, kept examining the body in front of him. The body was pale, a visible hole on her chest, and it looked so nasty, but Daichi was used to it.  
  
"The werewolf who did it," Kuroo commented instead of answering his question, "is very skilled. Look at this neat and clean rip, Sa'amura."  
  
Daichi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In case it wasn't clear, he hated Kuroo Tetsurou. He always stole his cases, he hated the way he called his last name (Daichi only ever told him his last name), the way he dragged the syllables like that, hated his sharp and define jawline, hated his beautiful eyes, his voiceーwhat? No! Daichi didn't have a crush on him. Not at all.  
  
Okay, maybe only a little. Just a little tiny bit though. Because even he got to admit that Kuroo was handsome. His weird hair only gave him more charming points. But Daichi wouldn't ever admit it out loud even though he was being cornered by ghouls and admitting it was the only thing that would keep him alive.  
  
"Why are you so sure that it's werewolf? It can be anything. Ripping heart is not a werewolf thing only," Daichi argued.  
  
Slowly, Kuroo turned around to face Daichi, and then smiled. That charming yet annoying smile. "It's full moon last night, Sawamura," he said matter of factly. And Daichi knew he was right. It was a werewolf indeed. He just wanted Kuroo to be wrong at least once. He was so petty, he knew that thank you very much.  
  
"Still," Daichi insisted. Kuroo just shook his head slightly and gestured to Daichi to come closer which Daichi obeyed albeit reluctantly.  
  
"You've talked with the family of the victim I guess. What did they say?" Kuroo asked, eyes trained on the corpse.  
  
Daichi's heart fluttered a bit. After so many unwanted encounters, they started to know each other's habit. Kuroo always checked the body first, Daichi chose to talk to the relatives or witnesses first. But it still made his heart skipped a bit to know that Kuroo paid attention to his habit.  
  
_Goddammit, get your shit together, Daichi._  
  
"What makes you think I'll tell you what the family said about her?" Daichi jabbed.  
  
Kuroo hummed, didn't sound amused. "I'll buy you lunch? You can eat as much as you want."  
  
And he hated the fact that Kuroo knew that Daichi loved foods more than anything in this world. Daichi seriously needed to stop falling to Kuroo's ploy.  
  
***  
  
It was werewolf's doing indeed. Though there were a pack behind it, not only one werewolf. After two days investigating, Daichi and Kuroo were able to find their hiding place, and they slayed those werewolves with no mercy. It was tough. Daichi and Kuroo were only two humans, while there were thirteen werewolves. Somehow, they managed.  
  
After Daichi killed the last one, he turned around to check on Kuroo and found the other hunter was laying on the ground. Panic, Daichi rushed to his side, and relieved when he saw Kuroo was awake. There were claw wound on his chest though, but it was just a scratch.  
  
"Don't worry, you're fine," Daichi said, after examined the wound, tried to reassure Kuroo.  
  
But, Kuroo chuckled at that. "Oh, am I really?" he asked back in a seductive tone  which made Daichi realized the implications. Daichi tried to hide his blush by stood up quickly and walked away from Kuroo.  
  
He knew Kuroo was following behind him since they parked their car on the same spot, but Daichi ignored him, put his weapon back on his trunks and was about to turn his car on when he noticed that he had no gas. Daichi groaned. He dropped his head on his steering wheel when he noticed Kuroo was standing outside his door. "What?" Daichi asked, seemed so resign this time. Kuroo wanted to mock him? Fine. Go ahead. He was so tired and he wanted to get away from this werewolves' nest and take a bath because he smelled like a roadkill.  
  
But instead, Daichi caught Kuroo fidgeting. It piqued his attention. So far, he didn't think that Kuroo was ever nervous. But he was now. It made Daichi look up at the other hunter.  
  
And _holy mother of Jesus_. Kuroo was _blushing_.  
  
Daichi was in awe. Was it a dream?  
  
Nah. The sore on his back was real enough. If it was a dream, his back would stop aching. So, _what the hell?_  
  
"Look, Sawamura," Kuroo said. He didn't speak calmly like usual. "This is gonna sound weird no matter what, so," he ran his fingers through his hair, made it even messier and took a deep breath, "I have to admit that, yes, I've been following you since the first time we met, that's why we keep seeing each other. But I just have this crush on you and you don't even wanna tell me your number more over your full name, so I just _have to_ follow you. But now that I've admitted it, and since you're out of gas anyway, why don't we just, uh, travel together? We're a good combination anyway, my crush aside. We finish case quicker when we're together, don't you think? So... what do you say?"  
  
Daichi blinked. At first, he was amazed that Kuroo could say all those things almost in one breath. Secondly, he started to blush furiously because, _Kuroo was crushing on him too?? And now he even asked to travel together??_  
  
Daichi got out of his car and approached Kuroo who walked backwards as Daichi took step by step closer to him. Kuroo looked a bit afraid, and Daichi wasn't sure how he looked. But Kuroo stopped once his back hit a tree. Daichi raised his hand and Kuroo flinched, but Daichi only flicked his forehead.  
  
"Ouch, what was that for?" Kuroo asked, rubbed the spot where Daichi just abused.  
  
"To check whether this is a dream or not."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"And since you hurt, so it's real."  
  
"Uh... o...kay?"  
  
"So, yes. Let's travel together. Lemme grab my stuff. You better stop at nice motel tonight. I want a shower," Daichi said, smiled cunningly to Kuroo before he patted his chest and walked away to fetch his stuff and moved it to Kuroo's car.  
  
"Is it okay if the motel only have one bed?" Daichi could hear Kuroo asked loudly and Daichi laughed.  
  
"Don't push it, Kuroo. Buy me dinner first!" he shouted back to his shoulder.  
  
"Dammit, Sa'amura. I took you to dinner five times already!"  
  
Daichi only laughed harder. He grabbed his duffel bag and another bag full of weapon, dumped it to the backseat of Kuroo's truck. Kuroo walked past him to sit on the driver seat, looked pissed but happy at the same time. Daichi just chuckled and sat next to him on the passenger seat.  
  
"Name's Daichi, by the way," Daichi said as he put his seatbelt on, didn't look at Kuroo. "I prefer you scream that name tonight than 'Sawamura'," he said, smirking at Kuroo while Kuroo's face started to turn even redder.  
  
***  
  
"Wait, wait," Daichi said, once they were already showered and was currently in the middle of undressing each other on bed of a motel. Kuroo's hand was on his ribs while the other was halfway on his ass after feeling his thigh.  
  
"What?" Kuroo asked, looked concerned. "You want me to stop?"  
  
"No," Daichi said firmly. "But let me ask you one thing," he said, propped himself up on his elbow. "You're not the one who emptied my gas tank, right? I'm pretty sure that I supposed to have enough."  
  
"Um," was the only thing Kuroo managed to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural AU nobody asks for. And yes, Koga and Shikai are those characters in YowaPeda, voiced by NakaYuu and Hino Satoshi as well, hence I picked them.


	7. Day 7: Free Day (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi shows off his skill to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta ed by rinnenotsubasa~

Daichi loved to eat. And Kuroo loved how  _ Daichi ate him _ . Like now.    
  
Kuroo was writhing under Daichi's ministration. He could only fisted the bed sheet as he moaned louder and louder every time Daichi's tongue swiped against his entrance. It felt heavenly.    
  
He was laying on his back, hips propped up with pillows to keep him in line with Daichi's talented mouth, while Daichi spread his legs as wide as possible. Daichi's eyes were on him the whole time, watched every of his reaction, preying, and it made Kuroo shuddered every time. His toes curled, as he started to buck his hips, fucked himself against Daichi's warm and wet tongue. Tears started to prickle down from the corner of Kuroo's tears, and he knew it satisfied Daichi, seeing him get wrecked like this. As if it was a cue, Daichi lowered one of his hand, trailed Kuroo's thigh and then probed his entrance as well. Kuroo was wet enough Daichi could enter one finger easily, and Kuroo arched his back.    
  
A combination of Daichi's tongue and finger was enough to make Kuroo moaned louder. Skillfully, Daichi curled his finger inside Kuroo, found his sweet spot pretty fast and started to abuse it. Kuroo was a moaning mess now. Daichi's name came out of his lips from time to time as heat started to build up on the base of his stomach.    
  
Kuroo knew that Daichi knew it even before him. His boyfriend had made him cum countless time after all. When his whole body tensed, Kuroo could feel Daichi smirked, and pressed his g-spot one last time before Kuroo jerked, and then squirmed, released his seed all over his abs. Daichi pulled his finger out of Kuroo and moved to clean him up.    
  
"You always come the hardest when I use my tongue and finger. Even though it's just one finger," Daichi commented, smiled at him as he wiped the cum from his body.    
  
"You love it so much, do you?" Kuroo asked, tried to sound snarky but he was too breathless to sound like anything.    
  
Daichi widened his smile and kissed Kuroo's cheek gently. "I'll give you ten minutes to recover," he said.    
  
"Then what?" Kuroo asked, looked at Daichi from his half-lidded eyes.    
  
Daichi's smile had turned into a seductive grin. "I will ride the hell out of you."    
  
Well, it looked like Daichi didn't have to wait until ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse)! I don’t bite! XD


End file.
